Lucky Charm
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Oliver receives a letter that could change his life, but he needs Katie by his side to be brave enough to open it.


_For the Hogwarts Forum_

 _Assignment #4- History of Muggles, task 4b(Write about someone receiving good news)_

 _Writing Club, Themed List (Quidditch Pitch)_

 _Word Count: 782_

* * *

A cool breeze blows, gently whipping Katie's hair in her face. She pushes the dark strands from her eyes, stepping into the Quidditch pitch, lips pulled into a frown. She had assumed that Oliver had called her here for an impromptu practice, but the rest of her teammates are noticeably absent. She could understand the others arriving late, but Angelina has always been so ambitious, and it's strange that she isn't here.

Oliver stands in the center of the pitch, eyes fixed upon the towering hoops. Katie notices the envelope in his hand. Her head tips to the side, intrigued. The envelope is too thin to be a list of new plays her boyfriend wants to introduce.

"Oliver?" she calls, quickening her pace, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Her beloved Keeper pulls himself out of his thoughts. He turns, tawny eyes sparkling warmly as she approaches. "I received a letter," he says.

Her brows raise. A letter doesn't seem like a particularly interesting thing. She's seen owls drop off envelopes and parcels for him several times a week during the breakfast post. "Okay?" The confusion is heavy in her voice.

"A letter from Puddlemere," he clarifies. His usual confidence falters, and his voice trembles, betraying his nerves.

Katie's eyes widen. She quickly closes the distance, her heart fluttering excitedly. "What's it say?" she asks, lips quirking into a broad smile. She cranes her neck, trying to read the letter, only to discover the envelope is still sealed.

"I didn't want to open it without you," Oliver explains, his free hand raising and pushing through his sandy hair. "You're my lucky charm, Katie. It only feels right."

Katie resists the urge to roll her eyes. _Lucky charm._ He's called her that many times before, and she's always laughed it off. If she truly brought him luck, Gryffindor would have been undefeated the moment she joined the team. She doesn't say anything about now. If her presence can calm, she's fine with allowing Oliver to believe whatever he wants.

His eyes flicker once again to the hoops. A nervous smile plays at his lips. "This could change everything," he says quietly. "This pitch is the only one I've ever known, but I could go places, Katie. I could be something great."

"You already are," she assures him, standing on her tiptoes and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "Open it."

Oliver drops his attention to the envelope in his hand. He breaks the seal, his hands trembling so badly that Katie worries he might rip the letter by accident. "You read it," he says, plucking the parchment from the envelope and extending it to her.

Katie accepts it, realizing her hands are shaking too. It's hard not to be nervous. Oliver is a brilliant Keeper; he has been one of the best for as long as he can remember. Has this team seen that, or have they decided to ignore his obvious talent?

Her eyes move over the words neatly printed on the parchment, and her jaw drops slightly. Oliver groans. "I'm not sure I like that expression," he grumbles, a hint of a whine in his voice. "Can you please put me out of my misery now?"

"They want you as a reserve," she announces.

Oliver takes the letter from her. Katie watches in amusement as he reads the letter before his eyes move back to the top, as though reading it once is not enough to make it true. After several moments of silence, he drops the letter to the grass, his eyes wide as he reaches out and pulls Katie into a tight hug. He lifts her off the ground, spinning her around as he lets out a victorious whoop of excitement. "See?" he laughs, setting her on her feet again. "I told you that you were my good luck charm. Do you believe me now?"

Now, Katie can't resist the urge. With a roll of her eyes, she shakes her head. "I'm reasonably sure the news would have been the same, even if I wasn't the one to open the letter," she teases.

Her boyfriend waves a dismissive hand, clearly not in the mood for logic. He exhales deeply, a proud grin still on his lips. "It all started here," he says in a whisper. "I never thought it would go beyond Hogwarts."

Katie snorts. For someone so aggressive and passionate about the sport, it's amazing that he somehow doesn't know his own talent. She takes his hands, squeezing them gently as she takes another step. "I never had a doubt," she says, her lips finding his again, unable to keep herself from smiling into the kiss.


End file.
